Heartless
by Kaarlinaa
Summary: AU: A Tragic Highschool Story, Were Love Didn't Matter But The Promises To The Dead Lovers. -BBnRae-
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**_

_**AN: **__This story is not related to the Teen Titans show at all. But the only main characters that will be in here are; Rachel Roth (Raven), Garfield Logan (Beast Boy), Terra Marklov (Terra), Kori (Starfire), Richard _Grayson_ (Robin). They will NOT have any powers whatsoever. Maybe other characters will be in here, but it won't be such a big deal. I created an interesting plot, which will blow your minds. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>"<em><strong>Heartless"<strong>_

_Rachel._

Do you dream when you sleep? Do you remember what you dream? Does it even matter? Questions like these are always pointless. If it's not something that will, or is happening in real life, why care at all?

I lay in bed, awake in the middle of the night. If it weren't for those gun shots, I would have been sleeping… dreaming about pointless things. I wonder who my dad is killing, I wonder if the person had a family to return to. My dad always told me curiosity killed the cat. Though if I were to state my own opinion around him, I would say he killed the cat.

But I can't, I'm just a mistake. Another mouth to feed, he says… though we are filthy rich. With money that isn't even ours. Dirty money, which we took from the people who earn it. My dad says that it was a mistake that he met my mother. He tells me he was very drunk and just wanted to have fun. He tells me that women are nothing but objects. It was kind of sad and pathetic, that the way he met my mother… drunk. He also killed her…drunk.

I hear screams echoing through the windows, and I smell something burning. At this point my dad is burning every evidence… dead or alive. I wonder if my mom screamed when he was killing her. Or even tried to get away. I wonder so many things that in the end, are pointless like my life.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kori.<span>_

I waited all night for my dad, who never returned. My mom keeps crying, and I don't know what to do. It's time for me to go to school, but I don't know if I should. Should I leave her here, or should I just go and face the real world?

I want to stay, but I can't. Because if I do, I would just want to damage myself. I don't want to go back to the white room. I don't…it's lonely, and it just screams one word.

Death.

I pack my things, and I get ready to leave, I tell my mom I love her. But she doesn't even look at me, and tells me to leave. I want to cry, but what about? Should I cry because, my dad won't return back home. Because, they probably killed him by now? Or cry because, my mom screams to me to never return home.

I walk to school, like every other day. I try to avoid the crowds, in fear I'll be recognize. I quickly go to my locker, and get what I need. As I head to class, I see the boy of my dreams. His talking to another girl, like the one from last week. But she's way prettier, better compare to me.

I was too focus on him, I didn't see where I was going. I bump into a girl and the only I thing I could say was "I'm sorry." We both get up, and she says it's okay. She turns around and walks inside the classroom.

I follow right behind, I enter my classroom. I see her sit down, and I sit next to her. She gives me a glance, before turning her attention into her book.

"Hi… I'm Kori." I stutter as I present myself.

She looks away from her book, and gives her attention to me. She has no emotion in her face, just a blank expression. And it kind of scares me, it reminds me of the kids, who ended up killing themselves. Maybe she needs a friend, who would help her get her emotions. Maybe she needs me, like a need a person who could save me.

"Hey, I'm Rachel." She said as she went back into her book.

I wonder what it is about, does it help her escape reality?

"Do you want to be friends?" I asked, she didn't respond so I thought she didn't hear me. That book most have been very interesting.

"I mean… I have no friends but I want to be your friend. If that's okay with you."

She closed her book and asked why, I then told her because I felt alone, and it would be nice if I had someone nearby. She took about a minute to re-think, then told me it was fine.

I smiled and from that day forth, I knew things would be different. Then my past and all the cruel lies.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rachel<span>_

I didn't think today would be different. I thought it would be the same… the same annoying people with the same ugly face. The same rumors the same drama, which in the end was all pointless. But no, today was different… I guess you could say I made my first friend. Out of the 17 years in my life something actually makes sense.

Or perhaps she felt bad, because she bumped into me. Oh well it's pointless to worry about it now.

I have work to turn in, and things that needed to be done.

After class had ended, she waited for me to pass by. After thinking and thinking… I finally recognize who she was. Kori… a failure for a model. The girl who starves herself in order to get a great body. The girl who cuts herself in other to relief stress, as if it were a strategy. She was popular, she was cool and now she's nothing but a fool.

I knew that thinking about something that didn't even matter, would lead up to a tragedy. Now I had a crazy friend, who wants nothing but to believe that not everything is messed up in her life.

I wonder what happened, I wonder why she is the way she is. I wonder if she has a family, or if she's fighting every day with her demons, who want nothing more than her poor soul.

Why am I even wondering? It's not like I care, people are annoying. They bring nothing but trouble in life. It's all pointless… pointless…pointless.

* * *

><p>Review...Tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel

It's been a little over a week and I practically know everything about her. She wouldn't stop talking about whatever she thought. It was truly the most annoying thing, but in the end I didn't feel alone like I use to. I didn't tell her anything about me, she says I'm close book. Which I am, I mean who would want to be my friend after they found out what my father does. No one knew about me, and that the way I wanted to keep it.

Except for her she was so persistent, but the less she knew about me the better. Today, my dad was forcing me to take part of his business. I was supposed to watch him kill someone, or something. Maybe worse… watch him torture people, I didn't want to. But it's not like I had a choice after all.

He took me inside an abandon house, where his body guards waited patiently outside. I walked behind him with no emotion in my face. Regardless of how scared I was, I felt myself shiver to the cold. My heart began raising… I didn't want to do this. But if I said anything that oppose my dad's decision I would probably end up dead like my mom.

He told me to stand behind a dirty window, as I watch him go inside a door. I look through the window, there was my dad, and there was a guy tide in a chair. Half dead, and badly burned… I wonder if he was the same guy from the other night.

My dad untied the bandana which was over his mouth. As it fell on the floor, the man began to awaken. He was aware that today was going to be the last day of his life. I wonder what he did…. I wonder why my dad wants him dead. I wonder many things…

I watch the men suffer as my dad stabs him with a knife, he yells in pain. At that moment I didn't feel anything, not even pity for him. He must have deserved it, he should have done what was right… in order to keep his life. My dad waves me over, and I knew what had to be done.

"Finish him." He says with no emotion.

I take the gun from the table and look straight at the men. My hands position inside the handles for the gun. At first my hands can't be still. The man yells at my dad, he tells him how a bad figure he is to me.

My dad punches him, and yells at me to get it over with. I look at the men one last time, he looks directly at my eyes. As if they were asking me, if I really was able to shot him. I stare at his green emerald eyes… and before I knew it. He was dead.

The image of a crying Kori flashed in my mind.

My dad gave me an evil smile and praised me. He said I did great, and I was going to get rewarded.

I asked my dad who the man was. He laughed and said _no one now._

I had the feeling… that I had killed Kori's dad today.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kori<span>_

A week had passed since I had made a new friend… perhaps my only friend. Rachel… that was her name. She's not like anyone I've met before. She is secretive and dark, like an untold story waiting to be read. I asked her many questions about herself, but she choose not to answer many. I asked her why, but she simply said she didn't have an answer.

We talked about me, most of the time. I told her everything about my life… well almost. She saw me cry, when I told her about how my dad had not return. She didn't say anything, she just looked at me. I wonder what made her so numb to other people's feelings.

I told her about my mom, who doesn't care for me… she told me something I will never forget.

"At least you have one."

When she said that... I wanted nothing more than to cut. I was so stupid to mention things that might have affected her life. I apologized to her, but she said it didn't matter.

I tried to change the subject, I asked her if we could hang out during the weekend. She denied.

I wonder what's wrong, why does she keep shutting me out.

I'm I that worthless?

I hear my mom yell my name, and I quickly get of my room and run and see what she needs.

"Yes?" I asked her as I see her on the phone.

I wait for her to hang up, I see her face and it's not pretty. She is crying and broken, I ask her what's wrong. She tells me is my dad… and his been found. My eyes shine before she tells me.

That they had found him dead.

My eyes darken I begin to cry, my dad is dead. DEAD…DEAD…DEAD.

I run to my room and lock the door, I look for the sharp razor that is hidden in my drawer. I pull up my sleeves and look at my healed cuts from before. Just one… I say as I press the sharp object into my skin. I try not to make it deep, in fear that my mom will check.

Tears run down my cheeks like a river. I know for a fact I am worthless.

My mom is crying and I can hear things break. I close my eyes as I deliver the pain into my wrists. Not one cut but six. I couldn't stop… I wouldn't have if it hadn't been for the pain. It was too much to take in, I needed to stop. I couldn't go back to the girl I was.

The weak… pathetic...worthless… girl I am right now.

I needed to change, I needed to be a better me. Like I promised to the doctors, but how if the adrenaline from my cuts asks for more. And the demon in my head tells me it only take me one more. I've lost myself… I've lost control.

* * *

><p>Review... tell me what you think.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Rachel_

I couldn't sleep all night, just the thought of what I did hunts me. When I shot him, I didn't flinch… I didn't close my eyes. But I stared as the bullet made impact. But what caught my attention was that I shot him in the heart. My dad found it fascinating but I found it incredibly wrong.

He tried to joke around, and said if I was ever a part of his true business my name would be; heartless. I didn't say anything but kept walking behind him.

In a couple of hours I would have to get up, and go to school. I didn't want to, I couldn't face a crying Kori. Not now… not today… not ever.

What could I say? I was sorry for her lost? I couldn't say such things, since I was the one who killed him. This is why I can't have friends. I always do something that messes it all up. I only hurt people, even if I tried to make things right… it was all pointless.

My first friend and maybe my last, will now become friends with a monster. I knew I couldn't tell her, that I was the one responsible for her father's death. Not ever, it was a secret that I will keep as long as I live.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kori<span>_

I couldn't sleep all night, knowing that my father is actually gone. My wrists feel numb, I feel lost. If only Rachel cared… maybe she could help. If only someone cared…

I lay on the same spot from before, on the floor next to my bed. I don't even bother to get up, I mean what for? I sit here, thinking about my life. My poor pitiful life, that is nothing more than a tragedy.

I hear my alarm go off, it's time for me to take a shower. I don't know if I should, I wonder if my cuts will burn. I wonder if I should, will it be worth it? To get up and get going, to face another day in school, another day of cruelty and disappointments?

Will I be able to hold on, should I forget that my dad is gone? But how about the part that my mother wants nothing to do with me? I know one thing that I'm sure of. I will have to face the monsters that scream my name, one day.

Hopefully when that day arrives, I would be okay to face them all.

I let the hot water sprinkle my body. I flinch as the warm water makes contact with my unhealed wounds. It hurts, but it feels so good. Like a pain that makes you feel a type of addicting rush, and makes you feel alive.

It feels like forever, but I just want to stay inside. Yet I know I must get going, because I have a long way to walk. I'm ready to leave, as I pass by the kitchen I don't see my mom. Just a rip piece of paper with a note inside, which indicated that my mom won't be here for some time.

I leave the note untouched, and open the door, I signed as I walk outside and continue the journey of a long lonely walk.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rachel<span>_

I enter school but I hear nothing but rumors. They're all about Kori, the failure of a model. So many cruel things, I wonder if I should do something. I decide not to, why would I want any more trouble? I walk into class and I see Kori, she wearing a long pink hoddy with black leggings and brown combat boots, and her long red hair soaked as if she just took a shower. I sit next to her, not knowing if I should say a word.

She doesn't look at me either, before class starts two girls enter. I suppose they are from another class, because I've never seen them. Though I did know their names, the blond one with blue eyes is Terra, she's always wearing boy cloths, and I'm guessing she's a tom boy. The other blond girl who loves pink name is Kitten. They look the same from the back, but both have different personalities.

Kitten gets in front of Kori's desk, but Kori doesn't pay attention she just looks at her hands that laid on top of her desk. Terra is behind her, watching her friend drawn other people's attention. I try not to get involve, I don't need any trouble. But I do pay attention what is happening beside me.

"Oh look what we have here, the want to be model… Oh you're ignoring me? Are you sad because your father was found dead? He probably wouldn't be dead, if you didn't have to be such a failure."

Kori didn't respond, but I could see her trying not to cry. It was failing since her tears slid down her face. People kept turning around, and trying to see what was going on. My temper rose, I just wanted to punch her in the face.

"Awh, so the anorexic girl does have feelings… you want to know why you fail for a model. You were never good enough. And never will be." The girl taunted

"Leave me alone." Kori half whispered to them as her voice cracked.

"Or what? What are you going to do." The girl said as she leaned in to Kori.

Kori stood silent, and the girl called her pathetic and yanked her hair.

I stood up and yanked her hair back, and punched her straight in the face. It happened so fast people were amazed and began to cause more noise. As the Kitten hit the ground I spoke to her.

"Don't put your slutty hands on my friend. And it better be the last damn time I see you. Because trust me you won't like it."

Terra didn't do anything as I stared at her she just helped her friend. As her nose began to bleed she began to cry and they both walked out of our class. I look back at Kori who still wasn't looking up. Our teacher had entered the room and people quickly sat down. As I took my seat, I know my name would go around. Hopefully it wouldn't be a mistake I would regret later.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kori<span>_

When I entered the school, people had already knew about my dad. They all eyed me and began to talk about me. I just kept walking trying not to look at anyone in the eye. I wanted to cut, so bad. I wanted everyone to just leave me alone. I entered my class and quickly sat down, I wanted to avoid everyone at any cost. But I knew it wasn't going to be possible, Kitten and Terra had come in and began to bully me. I tried to be strong, I truly did. But I wasn't as I began to silently cry, I need help. I wanted someone to help, and I knew Rachel wasn't going to get involve. As she also tried to ignore what was happening to me.

Kitten had yanked my hair and called me pathetic, I didn't do anything because I knew was true. But before I knew it Kitten was in the ground and Rachel was threatening them. I didn't know what to do, I mean it was the first time someone actually defended me. The two blond girl had walked out, and I saw Kitten bleeding, I kind of felt bad.

After class had ended Rachel gave me a hug and told me she was sorry. I wonder why, I knew she didn't care for anyone's feelings. She always told me it was pointless to worry about anyone else. I hugged her back and began to cry. It felt good to have someone care about you, it warmed me up. After our hug ended I gave her a small smile, we told each other we would meet outside next to the tree in lunch.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rachel<span>_

I was called to the principal's office a little after my second class had started. I knew I was going to get in trouble, hopefully I'll be alive to come to school tomorrow.

As I sat down in the principal's office, Terra had just walked out with kitten. If only they were off the school I could actually just kill them. My eyes winded as that my thought had past, I can't believe I thought that. But whatever is not like I wouldn't if I had the chance. They hurt Kori, and I didn't like that.

"You know why you're here Rachel?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I guess." I said as I looked around.

"Why you do it?"

"I don't like bullying."

"But did violence have to get involve?"

"People don't understand if they aren't treated harshly." I told him as I looked at him with no emotion.

"Okay, I'll just contact your father and let him know what you did today."

"Do as you wish, but don't call me you for dumb things. I unlike other prefer my education." With that I walked out of his office and began walking straight to my class.

When lunch arrived Kori and I talked about things that made her happy. I wanted to cheer her up, only one or two real laughs came out of her. As the end day ended we both departed, as one of my dad body guards drives me home, I hoped to the gods above me that my dad would just ignore what the principal said.

I arrived home, and many guards are guarding my house. I enter to see my dad talking to a man. I quietly went to my room and changed to construable clothing. I try to do my homework and get distracted from the noise below me. I hear a gun shot, and I knew who ever the man was is now dead below me. I shiver on the thought that maybe one day I would die by the hands of my own father.

After I finish my homework, I lay in my bed wondering how bad my punishment might be. Well that's even if I get one. I hear my name being called, my heart beats fast. I suck up all my nerves and go down stairs. I see my dad sitting down in a table, and I see our cleaning ladies cleaning up the evidence on the ground.

"Yes father?" I questioned as I sit in the other end of the table.

He blows out a blow of his cigarette. And looks upon me with his evil eyes.

"Are you aware of the call I got today from your principal?" he questions with an annoyed voice.

"I do."

"He says you punched a girl straight in the face… causing her to bleed and break a bone from her nose. For a girl who was getting bullied?" he questions looking straight at my eyes looking to see if I lie.

"That is true." I say scared half to death.

"You know I hate it when you get in trouble. People start to notice you and they get suspicious."

"I'm sorry. I will not do it again… if they don't bother me anymore."

He smiles at my answer, and tells me to get closer. I know what's about to happen, I walk to him trying not to show fear. He stands up and looks down at me. He raises his hand and it quickly makes impact to my face. I fall down, and quickly get up.

"See… now I know you'll try to be a better girl."

"Yes father." I say as I retrieve to my room.

Tears threaten to come out. My throat feels dry, and my face feels numb. All of a sudden I lose my hunger, I just want to lay in my bed and hope the day to be over.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kori<span>_

I won't cut today. I don't actually feel like I have the strength. My mom still doesn't arrive, I truly hope she is alright. I hope Rachel doesn't get in trouble, because of me. I sit alone in the dark on top of my bed.

Wondering how I even got into this mess. Where did I go wrong? How could I change myself, to become a better me? Will I be able to go back to the happy cheerful Kori I was? Or will I end up dead like my friends inside the white room?

I close my eyes, as I try to relax in this isolated room. Hoping things will get better, even if it's in death.

* * *

><p>Review... Tell me what you think.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: _ _In this chapter Red X will come in as Jason Todd._

* * *

><p><em><span>Raven<span>_

I believe Kori is doing better… way better since before. She's happy, and that's all that matters. I'm glad, we spent more time together and we talk more, than before. I still don't have to guts to tell her who my father is, but she's decided to let it go.

The rumors stopped, and I don't even see the blond girls anymore. It's been a month since we met each other, I could practically say she's changed my life. When my dad takes me to train, or even kill I know I could make it back alive. I have to, I need to take care of Kori. I don't know why, but I became so attach to her. She's the only person that keeps me sane, from all this mess I am in.

We hang around every now in then, since my father says I can't have any friends. I just tell him she's a distraction, so people won't get suspicious. He has never met her, and hopefully he never does.

As I arrive to school, I find Kori by her locker. I walk towards her with the illusion will walk to class together. But before I make it over there, a guy beats me to it. His tall and built, dark hair and a white beautiful smile. I'm guessing his a popular guy, and by the looks of it Kori must be in love with him.

It then hits me, that's the guy Kori has been in love with all her life.

That boy was known as Richard Grayson, top hottest guy in this school.

I don't know, but that's what the girls rate him as. Beats me, he just seems like a regular guy. Except the part that he is also one of the rich guys in here. I have a weird feeling about this guy.

And I don't like it at all.

I turn the other way and begin walking to class. I want to see Kori happy even if it's without me.

I quickly go to class, I stare at the floor while I'm walking. Obviously not paying any attention in front of me. Since, I bump in to someone and almost hit the ground. But I'm save by the hands that hold me uptight.

As I look up I meet a pair of emerald eyes, _wow I think I'm in love_.

"Sorry, are you okay?" the blond immediately asks.

My words get stuck in my throat, and I can't even speak. He must be an angel from above, because this could only be in my dreams. He is muscular and somewhat white, like golden skin… so beautiful to look at.

He smells like nature… something I never smelled before. I just stare at him, as he questions me.

"Uh…yeah sorry." I say as I gain my voice, and a blush spreads around my cheeks as we depart.

He looks at me and gives me one of those killer smiles. I look at the floor trying to avoid his gaze, my heart quickens and suddenly I just want to get out. I see some guards come up, and question if he is alright.

He has body guards? Is he some type of rich guy?

"Sorry about that… they are always looking after me. My name is Garfield Logan nice to meet you." He says as he extends his hand to shake mine.

I extend my hand and say my name _Rachel Roth_. I don't know if I should just walk away, or just keep looking at him. His guards leave but keep a safe distance. I wonder why he even has them, my body guards on the other hand are right outside…

"Oh hey Richard." He says as he waves at the boy.

I turn around to look at Richard and a smiling Kori beside him. I decided that it's better to walk off.

I enter class and take a sit, my heart begins to beat normally. But I'm just thinking of those emerald eyes.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

><p><em><span>Garfield<span>_

Getting transferred to another school is a pain. Especially when you have to leave your old friends behind. It's been awhile since I was actually in any real danger, but I guess you're never too sure. I walk in to this new school, and girls are already looking at me. I mean I know I'm a good looking guy but come on...I'm just looking for an actual friend.

I'm over here overwhelm with my own thoughts, I don't even see a girl in front of me. I accidentally bump into her and she is about to fall. But I hold her with my arms, hopefully she doesn't yell at me for being so dumb.

She's beautiful… She has a body of a goddess with her tight tank top define her curves and her expose chest with her unzip purple jacket. And some black leggings with some combat boots to complement her look. She is pale but no so pale, just the right color. She had the most amazing eyes, I wonder if they are fake. They are purple, a type of violet that is unique mix with some blue. Her hair was dark black long passed her shoulders.

I ask her if she is alright, but she seems puzzled. I wonder if she has a boyfriend…

My bodyguard's quickly come towards me. They don't seem to bother her, she just watches them with bore eyes. I tell them that I am fine, and they retrieve. She says she's fine and whispers an apology, I give her a smile trying not to make things awkward. We stare at each other, and I would be lying if denied that my heart didn't skip a beat when she gave me a ghost smile.

I introduce myself, trying to figure out who this beauty is… _Rachel Roth_ she says. I know that's a name I would never forget.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Richard talking to a red head. I call out his name and wave, I'm glad to know that he goes to this school… I finally could talk to my old friend.

Rachel leaves, but before I could call her name Richard greets me.

_Kori_

I feel better, ever since I met Rachel. I was now eating correctly, and I haven't cut since the day that Rachel came to my rescue. She was like a sister I never had.

I was at my locker getting my belongings for my first class. I felt a presence behind me, I thought it was Rachel, so I greeted her. But as I turned around I was met with the guy of my dreams.

Richard Grayson.

"Hey Kori." He said with a soothing voice added with a pleasant smile.

I blushed feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"Hello Richard."

I said as I turned around to see his beautiful face. My heart quickens, and I didn't know what to do.

"Can I walk you to class?" he offers.

"That would be most pleasant." I say as I close my locker.

I get my belongings and begin to walk with him, a blond guy with green eyes just like mine calls out his name. Richard walks towards him and I follow behind. I see Rachel leave and head to class. I wonder if that's the guy of her dreams.

Richard greets his friend, and introduces him to me.

His name is Garfield Logan, and I feel like he might just be the guy for Rachel.

He is the opposite of her, and that might just work for her. I ask him about the girl he was talking to, he gives me a smile and tells me what happened.

I could see he feels something for her as his eyes shine and he couldn't stop smiling.

I tell them both I have to go, and Richard walks me to my class. He gives me a hug and he says goodbye, I just smile as I enter class.

I see Rachel sitting down admiring the floor, I could tell she had a lot in her mind. Since she doesn't hear me say her name.

"Earth to Rachel?!" I repeat myself.

She looks at me with confuse and then asks me what I want.

I give her a smile and ask her what she thinks of the guy she just met.

She tells me he must have been new, and that they bump into each other. She didn't show any signs of attraction to him, or even the slightest smile. She just looked bored and tired from the questions I kept asking her, I decided to let it go. I didn't want to push her, especially on something she choose not to talk about.

She switched the tables, and she asked me about Richard. I gave her a smile and started blushing but then she told something I couldn't handle.

"I think he is just messing with your feelings Kori."

My smile vanished, and I felt hurt inside me. Why did she have to be so cruel towards me? Why couldn't she let me be happy?

"You're lying." I say as tears threaten to slip out.

"Whatever, it's what you want to believe. But think about it… why did he just start talking to you now? Why not before… I think he is just messing with your feelings. Who knows maybe those two blond girls are the ones responsible for his attention towards you. Just think about it."

I choose not to believe her, I didn't want to. Finally when everything is right and I feel like I might actually be liked by someone I'm in love with. It's just all a misunderstanding… it can't be true.

"You're always so negative Rachel. Why can't you just let me be happy for once? Why do you always have to ruin everything for me? It's my life!" I spat at her, earning some glances from our classmates.

She doesn't say anything in return but whispers something I would never forget.

"I'm just trying to take care of you."

I ignore her, obviously angry at myself for not wanting to believe her.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rachel<span>_

Today was definitely not my day. Why couldn't she believe me? It's not like I was trying to take him away from her. I don't like him, I just find it unbelievable that he wants her. After all his done to her, I know he is just using her. But there's no way she will believe me now.

If she wants to be heartbroken and crying over a boy, then that's her fault. After the bell, Richard was waiting for her. I could tell she was still mad at me, since she didn't even bother to look back.

I can't believe that I was the one that helped her get back on her feet, and this is how she treats me? Oh well, I knew it was bound to happen. But it doesn't take away the fact that I feel lonely.

I keep walking and see Garfield next to some lockers, I was about to greet him. If it wasn't for the fact that Terra was all over him. I would be lying if I say it didn't hurt. My heart began to burn, and I didn't understand why. I guess that's what happens when you have a crush. It's not like I had a chance anyways.

I kept walking, trying to avoid everyone. I wanted this day to be over and soon.

After school, I quickly got in the vehicle and my guards drove me home. My dad was waiting for me, before I had any time to change I got back in the car, and drove to a mysterious place.

"Rachel, like I said you are going to learn how to defend yourself." My dad told me as he was observing his weapon.

"Yes father, I have been training. And by the looks of it, I have been getting better."

"Good… I would like you to meet someone, who would help you develop your weakest abilities."

After a while of riding on the automobile, we had come to our destination.

We got out the car, and I followed behind my dad. We had arrived in a wealthy neighborhood, but smaller than ours. It was private, and far away from other people nearby. Two guards were guarding outside, both of them were smoking cigarettes. I wouldn't say were professional, because they seem like people who would just murder and steal.

I wonder if this is the place, were bad people unite. I wouldn't be surprise, but then again I could be wrong. As I enter, I could see other people inside talking about business. Everyone looked at my dad, and greeted him with respect. I wonder how many people my dad had to kill to gain such praise.

There was a table, filled with gimbaling chips. Were people gambled for money…I wonder if played could I win? But what would I win money? And if I lost would I die? As I walked further down there was a room, were I could see a type of gym. And if I weren't mistaken this was the place my dad took me to shoot. Except that we entered from the back, instead from the front.

"Hello sir, nice to finally meet you." Said a guy around my age, I turn to look at him. I couldn't believe he was a criminal. But so it happens he was the best of his kind. That's what happen to hear from my dad's conversation.

"Good… Jason you are finally here. This here is the girl I want you to train, and don't worry about using force on her. You must make her learn one way or another." He said as he stepped aside and began to talk to his business people.

Well my dad doesn't refer me as his daughter. I mean I wouldn't either, but I have to. My eyes were still glued on the floor, since I couldn't look at the most admiring guy who was standing in front of me.

"Rachel was it?" he asked with his fine sexy voice.

"Uh…yeah." I said as I followed behind to the gym.

"Well show me what you're made of." With no other warning he threw the first punch at me. He barely missed if I hadn't dodged it. What the hell was wrong with him? Oh yeah I forgot he obviously doesn't care if I'm a girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said as I tried to catch my breath, since I punched his face.

"You know you fight like a girl." He try to insult as he touched his cheek.

I tried to admire is beauty, tall, tan, black silky hair that almost covered his mysterious dark brown eyes. His body was another story, obviously built. He was wearing a black shirt with a red X in it. And some black sweats.

"Let me guess you're crime name is Red X? I asked smirking.

"I'm glad you admired my body enough to capture that information."

I had no intentions of falling for this guy, but could you blame me? It was pure lust talking, he was just too damn fine. But one thing I knew was that I would be sore after I finished him.

After we finish fighting, I could tell I was going to be bruised for a while at least.

"You did good for your type." He mentioned as he drinks water from his bottle.

Type? Was I already classified for a type? Could he referred me as his type? Ugh, whatever. It didn't matter now anyways, I was too sore. He helped me up to my feet.

"You only defeated me because, I'm not wearing the proper cloths." I said as I took his hand.

"Well next time, I'll make sure your wear something short, just to see how you actually work." He teased as he gave me a smirk and looked over my body.

I narrowed my eyes at him, he was just one of those guys.

"Whatever, when do I have to meet you again to practice?" I asked as I fix my clothing.

"Every weekend."

"Alright see you then." I said as I walked over to my dad who was already waiting for me.

I don't know, if he liked me. But I could tell he had some type of sexual attraction to me. Which actually bothers me, because I think I like him too. I really dislike how I become weaker towards my emotions. I no longer hold the "This is pointless emotion."

My dad asks me on the way home so many questions. He even asks how much did I like Jason. I give him the answers he wants like… "He is good at what he does. But not enough for me."

I mean whatever it takes to make that old man happy. I go off and take a shower when I got home. Then I find something to eat and after I go to sleep.

Physically hurt, emotionally full. And mentally frustrated.

This was my life, and there was nothing to it.

* * *

><p>Review...Tell me what you think.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Rachel_

"Wait you still go to school?" questioned Jason as he threw another punch at me, which I nearly dodged.

"Uh yeah, don't you?" I asked confusedly as try to punch his face, which he seem to block.

"Not interested." He responded as he tried to make me lose my balance kicking me legs with force.

"Oh, then what are you interested in?" I asked trying to keep him occupied so I could somehow distract him.

"You." He half whispered obviously getting me distracted.

"What?" I said in shock as I made impact with the ground.

"Anyways… when I asked you to tell about yourself I meant, interesting things. Like what do you like? Are you interested in any guys or girls? I mean if you go the other way, its fine with me."

"Wait what?" I asked irritated since I barely understood what he was trying to imply I narrowed my eyes at Jason. Who seem to think that it was funny since he was laughing at me.

"Well next time be more specific, and no I don't go the other way, you moron." I seriously said as I stood up regaining my balance from the fall I had taken.

"Yeah whatever, anyways do you even like guys?"

I gave Jason one of those _are you kidding me looks._ Like what the heck? Of course I liked guys! For instance Garfield, he was one fine boy. But such mystery behind him… And Jason the dark evil hottie standing in front of me. But I'm not about to tell him that.

"I don't need distractions." I easily said as I walked away to get my water bottle in the table, located beside the door.

He didn't say anything but chuckled. He also followed me to get a drink.

"Well… well who had thought? Rachel the girl with no emotions whatsoever."

_Rachel the girl with no emotions whatsoever_… I don't know why, but somehow that hurt. It's not like it was something new. I have heard that from the kids that use to insult me. The ones that called me rude names, but at the end they all wound up dead.

"Whatever… I think I'm done for today." I said as I tried to retrieve making my way out the door.

"Giving up already Rachel?" He teased.

I don't know why but it seemed that he was taunting me. It made my blood boil, does this boy want a death wish or something…. Who knows! But the one thing I will not do is give him his satisfaction.

"Jason… I don't need to repeat myself, I said I was done."

"Hmm… sounds to me as if you couldn't handle such lame insults. Grow up Rachel, and get over yourself. Not everything revolves around you. No one cares if you don't care about other people's feelings, what really matters is what you do. Give up now, and you'll be giving up later too."

I stopped, I couldn't walk out. I hate to admit it but he was right. I can't give up now, or I will easily summit to giving up later. Insults don't hurt me, they can't. Not anymore, I'm not that girl anymore. I grew up, I learn to not care. And I will not go back to that worthless girl I was.

"You sure are persistent." I said sarcastically annoyed as I turn back to see his annoying beautiful smile.

"What can I say Rachel? I'm one of a kind." He taunted as he pretended to brush of fake dust from his shoulders.

I chuckled knowing that he was one of those people I will never forget. He was funny, charming, and dangerous and so much more that gave me such thrill. I would be lying if I say my heart didn't beat a little faster when he smiled, or when he got closer to me.

Though I knew it was something I couldn't let it affect me. I don't need to put him in danger I could live with it. What if something happened to him? No… I can't fall for him. Not now…not ever.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kori<span>_

I began to walk to school, I felt happy. Something I normally don't feel, but it was now different. My mom had come back, she was still ignoring me. But it didn't bother me like before. I already have someone who cares for me.

Like Rachel… though now we kind off faded. I can't believe she had the guts to tell me that the boy I was in love with me was just playing with my feelings. But what if she's right? No, she can't… she doesn't know anything about love. She's just a coldhearted girl, who needs love.

What if she's jealous?

No I don't think so, maybe she just wants my attention. She did seem more peaceful with me talking to her and being her friend. Probably… I wonder if Rachel has her special someone hidden deep in her heart.

I wonder…

My thoughts concluded as I arrived to school grounds. Then I met up with Richard, who had sneaked surprised me.

"Hey Kori." He greeted me as he hugged me. I took his scent of his expensive cologne that remained in his clothing. It made me feel protected…I felt safe in his arms.

We talked for a while and when it was time to head to class, he walked me like a gentlemen he was. I was truly happy, though I knew people where jealous of me, since all I received was glares. I wonder why people can't leave other people happy. It is truly sad in my opinion that people can become so envious of you that it can really ruin your relationship.

As I sat down in class wondering how great my life is at the moment. I don't make any verbal contact with Rachel. Its like we become the strangers we swore we would never become. We did communicate every now in then, but I know it would never be the same between us.

Not while she still has that opinion of my beloved Richard. I truly hope we don't drift apart, because I will always see her as my sister I never had.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rachel<span>_

Another day at school… another boring day. I wonder if I convince my dad to drop me out of school. Yeah right… as if that would ever happen. But I do wonder what Jason would be doing right now. I wonder if he is on a very dangerous mission or something? Or is he sleeping around with another girl?

I know he is a player, yet it triggers me to feel like if I wanted him more. I wonder if its lust talking. I have indeed experience many new feelings while I was with him. Kori was the one who opened the door to all those hidden emotions; I had kept locked inside of my heart. It was our friendship that caused me to lighten up, and be more open about my feelings.

Sometimes I wonder if that was the right thing to do. I mean I feel somewhat free, so I can experience whatever I please. But then again, I am a girl with needs. And my mind is asking so many questions I don't have an answer to.

As the class ends, I walk out. I think is best if Kori and I departed from whatever we had, friend's… acquaintances or just people who needed someone to talk to. It would be better for her, she seems very happy… even without me.

As I head to my locker I see something that shocked me. Well not definitely but enough to trigger something in my heart to explode. I see the boy who I thought that was my _love at first sight_. And that preppy girl who tried to hurt Kori.

As the blond and I made eye contact she gave me a malicious smirk and pulled him into a kiss. It almost felt as if my heart had stopped. My face didn't change whatsoever, which I was thankful for. I just kept walking as if nothing had just occurred. I decided it was best to leave my belongings in my locker, they weren't as important anyways.

I decided to head to the library instead, it seem like the best idea at that moment. I came in and quickly took a seat. I stared into mid air…. Wondering what the hell I should do. It did hurt that the blond had him wrapped around her figure.

The first time I saw him, I knew he was different. I felt it, but I couldn't be too sure, I had never experience anything like that in my life. So I could just be misunderstanding things. But at the moment I just felt numb…my heart felt stung my something so incredibly sharp.

Its like if my heart was made up of glass. Because, I felt completely shattered. I wonder why? I never even communicated with the boy ever since we accidentally met. I doubt I was meant for him. I guess it wouldn't affect me as I thought since, I didn't know anything about the guy.

I was just lusting from his admiration and looks that's all… There was nothing to it.

One thing I was sure off, I needed to fix this. I can't be easily affected by feelings so useless like this. I needed to get it together, because one day this could be the reason I would end up dead.

* * *

><p>AN: Review... tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
